El Laberinto de Espejos
by AlmaEscritora
Summary: One-Shot (ua) GaLe. En el internado para jóvenes extraordinarios Fairy Tail son muy dados a los concursos y, para variar, Levy McGarden es quien se ha llevado el primer premio: unas entradas para un parque de atracciones. En vista de que nadie puede ir con ella, acaba convenciendo a Gajeel, quien acabará pasándoselo mejor de lo que esperaba...


¡Holaaa! Antes de que comencéis a leer, debo decir que los personajes del siguiente fic no son míos, se los he cogido prestados a Mashima por una buena causa. Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto o más que yo al escribirlo, ¡un saludo!

**EL LABERINTO DE ESPEJOS**

Gajeel pateó una piedrecita suelta del pavimento con impaciencia mientras se preguntaba una vez más cómo había podido acceder a aquello. En el famoso internado para jóvenes extraordinarios Fairy Tail eran muy dados a los concursos y, para variar, Levy McGarden había sido la ganadora del último. El premio consistía en un par de entradas para el nuevo parque de atracciones que habían abierto a las afueras de Magnolia. La muchacha había estado buscando a alguien con quien acudir, pero todos parecían estar ocupados y había acabado pidiéndoselo a Gajeel. Se presentó ante él mirándolo suplicante con aquellos enormes ojos suyos y el muchacho fue incapaz de decirle que no.

Ojalá hubiera sabido lo ruidosos que eran aquellos sitios antes de aceptar, pues nunca había estado en un parque de atracciones. Se revolvió el pelo con una mano y suspiró, resignado. Levy se lo parecía estar pasando tan bien que en el fondo poco le importaba lo incómodo que se sintiera. Siempre había admirado la inteligencia de la joven, pero aquel día estaba descubriendo una faceta suya que no había conocido hasta el momento, y le encantaba. Era una Levy entusiasmada como una niña pequeña, luciendo una sonrisa radiante y que no paraba de arrastrarlo de un lado a otro. Acostumbrado como estaba a verla siempre tan seria y rodeada de montañas de libros, aquel cambio le resultaba muy agradable.

La peliazul se acercó corriendo agitando en su mano los tickets de la siguiente atracción en la que se iban a subir: un laberinto de espejos. En su otro brazo llevaba abrazado a Lily, un peluche que Gajeel había tardado casi media hora en sacar de una de aquellas endemoniadas máquinas. Había llegado un momento en el que ya no estaba seguro de si lo hacía por orgullo o por la cara de ilusión que había puesto la chica al recibirlo. Se había puesto un vestido naranja bastante corto y no pudo evitar fijarse en el precioso vuelo que hacía sobre sus rodillas mientras corría hacia él y le entregaba su ticket con una sonrisa triunfante.

El recorrido de la atracción no era muy largo, pero sí complicado. Había un sinfín de espejos y resultaba fácil desorientarse. No pudieron remediar estallar en carcajadas ante las grotescas formas que los espejos mostraban de ellos.

- Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que te oigo reír.- comentó Levy.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

- Me gusta, tienes una risa agradable.

Gajeel no supo qué responder, así que se limitó a tratar de poner su cara más inexpresiva, aunque en su interior su corazón había empezado a latir desbocado. Continuaron caminando y riendo, hasta que en un momento dado llegaron a la salida. Sin embargo, cuando el joven se dio la vuelta para ver si su compañera le seguía, no la vio. Alarmado, le contó la situación al guarda de la puerta, que le permitió volver a entrar para buscarla. Se lamentó de no haberla tomado de la mano como había pensado, pues había considerado que era la mejor manera de no separarse, pero la vergüenza se lo había impedido. "Qué estúpido", pensó mientras recorría los pasillos desesperado, llamando a gritos a Levy sin obtener respuesta.

Empezaba a asustarse, así que pensó en volver a la salida y pedirle al guarda que le ayudara a buscarla, seguramente estarían preparados para situaciones como esa. Cuando llegó fuera, la encontró esperando apoyada contra la valla de la atracción, abrazada a su peluche. Parecía un poco asustada, pero estaba sana y salva. Sin pensar, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

- Pero será posible… ¿No te dije que no te separaras de mí? ¡Menudo susto me has dado! ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… Cuando te perdí de vista al principio me asusté un poco y me desorienté, pero al final conseguí encontrar la salida.

- Menos mal….- Gajeel se separó de ella y se revolvió el pelo con la mano.

- ¿Estabas preocupado por mí?- Levy se sonrojó.

- Pues claro que lo estaba, ni te lo imaginas… Es decir, como eres tan pequeñaja…- La peliazul sonrió.

- Gracias, Gajeel.

Se puso de puntillas y lo besó suavemente en los labios, dejándole sin habla. Acto seguido, echó a correr emocionada hacia la montaña rusa como si nada. Gajeel sonrió y la observó unos instantes antes de seguir a aquella chica que nunca dejaba de fascinarlo.


End file.
